With driers of the type outlined above it has been customary to provide a unit which included both a circulatory fan and a heater and to so mount the unit that it can be disposed against a wall where it can be attached, but so arranged that the unit can be swung out to co-act with guards or the like to spread the heated air over a support for the clothes or other articles, it being known also to utilise a removable air circulatory and heater unit so that this could be independently used as a room heater or cooler.
The type of construction generally used in these driers has made them somewhat bulky and in some cases unsightly, it being one of the objects of the present invention to provide a construction which will be readily mounted in position, which will at the same time allow effective folding of the various members which make up the unit, and which will be readily attachable to a wall or other support to take a minimum of space when not in use but will have considerable capacity for drying and similar purposes when in its extended position.
Various objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention which will be made in some detail, but it is to be clear that the invention need not necessarily be limited to such details.